Crazy Hand (Scaling)
Summary Crazy Hand (クレイジーハンド, Crazy Hand) is Master Hand's left hand counterpart first appearing in Super Smash Bros. Melee. While Master Hand's movements are very smooth and calm, Crazy Hand moves in erratic ways. Crazy Hand's basic appearance is exactly the same as Master Hand's (apart from being a left hand), but he is more chaotic in general, befitting his impulsive and destructive nature. When preparing for an attack, Crazy Hand's movements are also different. When joined with Master Hand, they can perform several cooperative attacks. He, like Master Hand, is always fought on a version of Final Destination. Crazy Hand appears as the army led by Galeem's dark counterpart, Dharkon. He also reprises his usual role as a boss in Classic Mode. For the first time in the series, Crazy Hand has the ability to face left. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At Least '''2-A Name: '''Crazy Hand '''Origin: '''Super Smash Bros. '''Gender: Male Age: 'Unknown '''Classification: '''Destroyer Of Super Smash Bros '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,True Flight,Elasticity (Can extend his finger),Creation (Can create and shoot bombs, bullets and lasers from his fingers),Bomb Manipulation,Danmaku,Laser Manipulation,Black Hole Creation,Energy Manipulation,Elemental Manipulation (Can do the most elemental attacks out of anyone in smash bros),Spatial Manipulation (Can rip open the fabric of space and creates a vortex that can suck the target in),Existence Erasure,Reality Warping (Can bend the rules of smash bros to his will),Duplication (Can create clones of smash fighters to aid him in his solo battles or for horde battles),Sleep Manipulation,Status Effect Inducement ,Teleportation,Light Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Explosions,Sound Manipulation '''Attack Potency: At Least Multiverse Level+ '(Crazy Hand is Master Hand's equal) 'Speed: Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ '(Can send enemies flying with the flick of a finger) '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' '''Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: '''Multiverse+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Intelligence: '''Genius, Crazy Hand is the destroyer of the super smash bros universe '''Weaknesses: '''Health goes to zero '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Big Rip: Rips open the fabric of space, creating a vortex. * Finger Drill: Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. * Spider Walk: Crawls on the ground. * Floor Sweep: Sweeps across length of the area. * Flying Punch: Flies in from behind to punch. * Flying Slap: Flies in from behind to slap. * Jetstream: Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. * Power Punch: Punches the opponent with electricity. * Finger Bombs: Drops a series of bombs. * Laser Nail: Shoots several lasers downward. * Reverse Throw: Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. * Squeeze: Squeezes the opponent. * Pink Pillar: Produces a series of magenta orbs that he sticks to the ground and explodes when a target goes near them or when time passes by. * Shadowball Bash: Creates a ball of shadow energy and backhands it to the area. * Tri-Poke: Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. * Vertical Throw: Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. * Fake-Out Slap: Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. * Spasm: Flops around the ground, damaging anyone that gets near him. * Snapper: Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground. * Toss Grab: Throws the opponent to the side. Videos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Category:Creation Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Crazy Category:Insane Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Elemental User Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Teleportation Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Sound Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Serious Profiles Category:Video Game